Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel
by Labyrinthia
Summary: It's been a few years since Sarah escaped with Toby from the labyrtinth. Jareth is still madly in love Sarah and will do anything to get her,even if it means using her brother. Written from Jareth's point of view
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I watched her through my crystal ball. Ever since she said those

terrible six words,I've been unable to contact her. I know,it's

stalker-ish. Goblins danced and laughed around me in the throne

room. I got up and yelled "QUIET!". The goblins immediately

stopped laughing and dancing. They shook and cowered in fear at my

feet. I took a deep breath to calm my anger. "Get out of my sight.

All of you!" I shouted. I sat back down on my throne. Silent tears

ran down my face. Seeing her with some other guy hurt too much.

For once she seemed happy. I still watched them through the

crystal. The tears stopped flowing and suddenly I was growing

angrier by the minute. It almost seemed as if Sarah was looking

right at me. Of course she wasn't really looking at me. Those

beautiful green eyes.

_"Your eyes can be so cruel, _

_ Just as I can be so cruel."_

The words floated back through my mind and out through my mouth.

If only she had stayed. I walked over to the window an sat on it.

The labyrinth was crumbling and self destructing. Ever so slowly.

It didn't seem fair.

"Life isn't fair." Sarah said.

"Precious?" I asked.

"Nope,just your imagination." Imaginary Sarah said. Suddenly she

was rolling a crystal ball along her hands and arms. I sighed and

turned away. An idea popped into my head. I may not be able to

visit Sarah,but I can still visit Toby. Sarah was officially of

age in the above world. She was eighteen and Toby was ten. Ten is

perfectly old enough to make choices.

* * *

Toby was sitting down at his desk playing some above ground game.

"Hello,Toby." I said. Wearing the same dazzling outfit I wore

when I first visited his sister.

Toby jumped in surprise. "Who the hell are you?" He said

I shook my head and shook my finger at him. "Young boys of your

age shouldn't speak such foul words,Toby." I said. I walked

towards him to plant the seed.

"How do you know my name?" He said. Fear started to show in his

voice.

"I know your sister,Toby. You don't like her,do you?" I said.

Trying to entice him. "You can have this," I showed him the same

crystal ball I showed his sister some odd years ago. Toby started

to reach for it but I pushed his hand away "Only if you wish her

away."

Toby's eyes misted over slightly. "What will happen to her?" He

asked. His voice sounded thick as if he were going to cry.

"She'll stay with me. In the castle." I said as if it was

obvious.

"On one condition." Toby said. I raised one of my brows in

recognition of his request. "I get to say good bye first."

An agitated sigh escaped my lips. "Deal." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanted to thank Lulipmoran for your review. I was kind of iffy of posting another chapter of the story until you reviewed! It really made my day so thank you so much!_

* * *

Chapter Two

I sat on Toby's bed and summoned a crystal.I watched Sarah through the crystal and my hand shook in anger. Sarah was in an Italian restaurant. She was on a date with some mortal man. He had dark black hair that had no luster to it,tan lines,and eyes that were so black and-much like his hair- had no shine to them. He was absolutely unattractive in every way humanly possible. Toby was sitting in silence to mentally prepare himself. I threw the crystal ball across the room and it shattered only to disappear. Toby got up so quickly he knocked over a small pencil holder on his desk. He was startled. "Sorry Toby." I said. Toby widened his eyes at my use of an apology. "Let's go." I stated grabbing onto Toby's wrist. I closed my eyes and then _*poof*_ we were at the restaurant. Toby threw his arms around Sarah and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sarah." He said and sniffled.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah's date asked.

Before I could answer,Sarah had said "His name is Jare-" I quickly covered her mouth. Not every mortal needs to know my name...jeez.

"My name is Jarette." I said. "Precious,we-"I motioned to Toby,"have something private to discuss. We need you to come with us." I started to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. Toby had taken Sarah's hand and was dragging her towards the entrance. I held the door open like a gentlemen for Sarah. She scowled at me and walked out.

"What do you want?" She asked me. She almost seemed infuriated.

"It's not what I want,it's what he wants,precious." I said making a sweeping gesture towards Toby. She narrowed her eyes at me for the use of her per name.

Toby took a deep breath. "Sarah,I just wanted to say I love you and I'm sorry. I wish the goblin king,"he sniffled,his eyes misted over,but he finished it like a champ. "would take you away right now!" He said. I tossed him the crystal ball and then _*poof*_ Sarah and I were in my throne room.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Underground,precious." I said a small smile grew upon my lips.

"Don't call me that." She scowled at me. I pulled her towards me and hooked my arm around her waist. She tried to push me away,but she wasn't able to. "Let me go glitter-man." She laughed and I laughed. I was happy that she was happy.

"Wait,did you seriously just call me _glitter-man_?!" I asked and was unable to say the sentence without laughing.

"Yeah! Because you're a fairy,right?" She asked with such genuine curiosity.

I laughed and said "No,I'm a fae." My voice and facial expression turned very serious,very quickly. Sarah seemed taken aback by my sudden change in mood. I laughed so hard that I almost busted a gut. She realized that my sudden seriousnes was a joke and started to laugh too. We walked together hand in hand in the labyrinth. I pointed out all the cool and pretty things about the labyrinth. We sat down underneath the shade of a rather large tree. She leaned in and closed her eyes,I was slightly suprised but I leaned in towards her too. Our lips were inches from meeting...

A slight shudder beside me woke me up. "I swear,Lucibelle,if you have snuck into your king's bed again I will personally kick you into the bog of eternal stench." I rolled over to see if it really was Lucibelle,it was Sarah. She shook again and I reached out to hold her. Earlier that day she and I had in fact gone on a walk.

Flashback Cue

* * *

"Jareth,can we go see my friends?" she asked so sweetly and it was difficult to say no.

"No." I said.

"Please?" Said she.

"No." Said I. It went on like this for about an hour and a half before my voice went hoarse and I gave in. "Fine. We'll go see Hogbrain,the orange yeti and that short furry knight thing."

She rolled her eyes at me and said "Their names are Hoggle,Ludo and Sir Didymus. And thank you very much Jareth." She smiled and hugged me quickly before skipping out of the throne room. By the time we had gotten outside,it was almost the thirteenth hour. She was wearing a green dress that stopped a few inches above her ankles,it had a modest neckline and sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The entire dress had a beautiful golden rose pattern embroidered into it. Her hair was down and cascaded down over her shoulders. I was wearing a pair of grey pants,white poet shirt and a black leather vest.

She decided that we would start from the beggining wear she first met hoggle and we would on a thirteen hour trip through the labyrinth. "Can we invite them to the castle for a party?" she asked.

"No." I said but when I saw the sad look on her face my heart turned into a pile of mush "Oh alright,precious." She smiled and then proceeded to hug me. I hugged her back fiercly and planted a light kiss upon the top of her head. I twirled her around and we danced for a minute and then _*poof*_ we were at the front of the labyrinth. _I wonder why Sarah is acting so kindly towards me,_ I thought_ something is wrong. I'll keep a closer eye on her. _As we wandered around I started to notice a change in Sarah. She seemed much more boney than before and her hair seemed greasy. Too greasy. "Precious,are you alright?" I asked her.

"Alright?Alright?!" She asked her voice changing to sound like a constant echo. Suddenly,her skin started to peel off leaving ugly scratchy wood behind. I began backing away immediatly. Wait. Why am I backing away? _*poof*_ I was back in the throne room.

"Gaurds!" I yelled. About a few dozeen goblins in armor scurried up to me and bowed at my feet. "There is a changeling that has captured Sarah! I want some of you to come with me to find Sarah,the rest of take care of the changeling." I said as I hurried off through the labyrinth to find Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone for the,not so great second chapter. This chapter I'll try to make much better. On another note,I really enjoy your reviews! :D_

* * *

Chapter Three

The goblin search party and I searched everywhere throughout the labyrinth. We searched every oubliette,crevice,and corner. By the time the goblin search party had given up,I was still searching. I had been painstakingly going through the labyrinth when I received the news. At first I was absolutely furious that she had not told me where she was. _She is an independent woman,she need not tell me where she is at all times. _I thought. She was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. I started running back towards the center of my labyrinth to her. I almost expected open arms from her,and then decided against it. The last time I checked she usually isn't too pleased to see me. She did seem a little upset at being taken down to the labyrinth,though. I attempted to sweep her into my arms,but she pushed me away. "I have missed you so much,precious. Honestly I was truly worried about you." I said sincerely.

"I told you,don't call me your 'precious" she said 'precious' as if it left a horrible taste in her mouth. "I don't like you at all. Can't I run to gain my own freedom?" She asked with slight attitude.

"No,you cannot run for your own freedom,my sweet precious. Also,if I recall correctly, you seemed to enjoy my presence very much at the ball all those years ago. I could always throw another magic peach your way,precious Sarah." I said a mischievous note in my voice.

"You wouldn't dare." She said backing away from me rembering how the peach made her feel she was in love with me. She backed away until she was cornered against a wall. She realized her mistake and broke out into a run towards the labyrinth. I left her alone. _Let her run the labyrinth, she'll realize it isn't as easy as it was when she first solved it. _I thought as I stormed into the throne room.

I entered into the throne room. Goblins were running around everywhere. At least half of them were dunk on ale. They were dancing around like fools in the pit about five feet from my throne. It was recently fixed up. I had the wood replaced with bone and the throne covered in animal hide. The small handful that were still sober bowed at my feet. One goblin who was very brave said to me"Your majesty,we did not find the girl." He cowered in fear. I simply glared at him. I needed something to take my anger out on and so I kicked him out the window. "Get out you stupid half-witted goblins!" I yelled. They ran out of the throne room for all they were worth and shook with fear. One goblin remained behind and she shook with fright at my feet. I wanted to be left alone to stew in my anger. _Just leave her alone Jareth,_ a soft voice in my head said. _She obviously doesn't want you. _I sighed and sat on my throne. I conjured up a crystal ball and watched Sarah run through the labyrinth.

"Jareth,just let her go." A woman said. I looked up at her and saw that she looked like a much older Sarah. "She will come back if it is meant to be. Your obsession is getting out of hand." She said wisely. The air seemed calm and serene. I inhaled almost expecting to smell Sarah's sweet smell. Then, the calmness in the air turned into anger quickly as I realized this was nothing more then the changeling playing tricks on me again.

"Enough!" I roared. She flickered and shimmered for a moment,and then disappeared.

Another Sarah appeared. She was the same age as when I first saw her. "Follow her Jareth,follow her." She said. "She needs you and you need her."

I internally groaned and said "Leave me alone too. I can't deal with your half truths today." She shattered into a million pieces and I was left alone. I put my feet up on one of the bone arm rests of my throne. I conjured up a crystal ball and watched Sarah. She was struggling to find her way out,it was easy to tell. She had that dwarf,Hogbrain. "Even with the help of that Hogbrain. You'll never get out."

The changeling appeared again as the older Sarah. "His name is Hoggle." She said. Sunlight was shining through the stone window,making her hair look shiny. I jumped off of my throne with my black cape flowing behind me. I walked towards her and cupped her cheek in my right hand. Her face felt so soft,and yet so wrong. I knit my blond eyebrows in confusion.

"You aren't Sarah,are you?" I said with a rather flat voice. I have to remember to kill that changeling, but for now I have other matters to attend.


	4. Chapter 4

I need to give some major credit to my dad! Helping me with my story and making it,how I like to see it as,even more awesome!

* * *

The difference between Sarah and the changeling is absolutely driving me crazy. Sometimes I am left wondering f I am the the charmed instead of the charmer. I lay in my bed. The bed spread was a matching set of soft,silver satin. The pillows were just recently fluffed and were piled high to the top of the canopy bed. The dry and bland walls of grey stone stared back at me. I had very recently painted a picture of Sarah and I holding hands on a hill top,bathing in the bright moonlight. I love the way she laughs,the way she smiles,and the way she smells. I have observed all of her moods over the years. I cried when she cried,then my vision shifts, and I picture her with him, and I became very jealous of that foul creature she was having dinner with when I grabbed her. I got up and started ripping a fluffy pillow. Feathers,soft white feathers,drifted around me. I yelled,"What does she see in that ugly husk of a man?!" When I finished my yelling, I was overcome with sadness and rage, and then suddenly began to sob.

A soft hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder,and a soft voice accompanied it. "It's all right." The voice said. The voice sounded like Sarah,and the hand smelled like Sarah. I looked up and saw a grotesque cross between an old and young Sarah. The body was crudely put together with rough stitching and dried blood. The smell I had smelled earlier was gone,and it was replaced by a disgusting scent of rotting flesh and death. I got up,my pajamas saoked from sweat from earlier fit of rage and sorrow. The changeling's clothing was mangled and torn,it was the green dress Sarah had worn in my dream. The green dress with a gold rose pattern on it. Her eyes are what startled me the most. The were bloodshot and she dark circles beneath her eyes. I will admit,I was quite scared. Her long nails were wicked sharp as she tried to claw at my skin. She slashed at me and I backed away before any real damage was done,all she did was leave a few rips on the front of my shirt. I reached for desk behind me to grab what appeared to be a letter opener. "Get away from me!" I yelled. The changeling did not back away,instead she merely laughed a horrible terrible laugh that grated on my ears.

"What are you going to do? Open a letter?" She said in a mocking tone and she laugh even harder. As I held the letter opener in my hand,intending to use it as dagger. *poof* I was standing behind the changeling and was going to stab her in the heart an end this torment,intending to drive it straight through her blackened heart, but the changeling had other ideas, she turned, and before me was Sarah, with sadness in her eyes. I dropped the letter opener not being able to bring myself to do it, knowing I could not bear the sadness in her eyes, and the tears running down her face. "Did you think it would be that easy to kill me fool?" Mocking laughter surrounded my head.


End file.
